La Cortesana
by yetafilms
Summary: El dolor de la soledad la llevo a tomar la decisión de transitar un camino que cambiaria completamente su vida.


**DISCLAMER: lo de siempre Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen (solo Gaara lindo Kazekage jejeje broma.) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

**LA CORTESANA **

**(OIRAN)**

**Capitulo 1: El molino de arena**

Repaso nuevamente sus labios con el rojo carmín, mientras una suave y fría brisa se colaba por la ventana acariciando su rostro y jugueteando con su castaña y corta cabellera que recogió y ato en un delicado moño que se esmero en decorar con horquillas y gancho elaborados con las más exquisitas flores y perlas, con sumo cuidado retocó su frente, pómulos y cuello con polvo a base de arroz para acentuar la palidez de la piel mientras se observaba en el espejo consciente de no poseer la belleza despampanante de sus compañeras de faena, pero una de las cosas que aprendió del maquillaje fue a suavizar algunos aspectos de su apariencia y exagerar otros para realzar sus escasos atributos. En su antiguo empleo nunca se destacó en nada a no ser por su completa inutilidad aunque se daba el lujo de poder alardear el haber tenido un excelente maestro por quien siempre albergo algo más que respeto y admiración. Un tiempo donde realmente fue feliz, donde no habían títulos ni estatus que les separasen, donde solo eran la simple aprendiz y su maestro, pero todo acabo cuando llego el nombramiento con su carga de nuevas responsabilidades se alegro pero sin poder evitar sentirse triste y deprimida ya que fue consciente del profundo abismo que se abría entre los dos. A partir de ese día decidió luchar duro para estar a su altura, para ser la digna representante del respetado maestro de quien había sido pupila pero el tiempo le enseñaría la dura realidad de si misma y es que realmente el manejo de las armas no se le daba muy bien, lo que la llevo a tomar la resolución de abandonar aquel mundo y fijar otro rumbo en su vida. Fueron días en los que se sintió abrazada por un insondable sentimiento de orfandad que heria su espíritu como filosas cuchillas hundiéndola en la mutante oscuridad existencial, hasta que aquella mujer apareció de la nada en su desdichada existencia mostrando le ese universo paralelo del cual nunca oyó hablar, fue ella el pilar de su decisión definitiva de entrar al negocio más antiguo del mundo, aunque al principio no fue tarea sencilla, tener que aprender y especializarse en las más variadas e incontables técnicas de seducción le costo terribles pruebas y lagrimas.

Pero se había dispuesto a ser la mejor y dominar el dificil arte de una cortesana, por eso no le importo someterse a duros y exhaustivos entrenamientos para instruirse en distintas artes como la caligrafiá, la música, el baile, el canto, la narración y las artes amatorias. A lo cual consagro interminables horas de desvelos, tardo cinco años en afinar y perfeccionar tales habilidades, pero el resultado de su esfuerzo lo vio llegar tres meses después de su ingreso al exclusivo establecimiento, ejecutaba los instrumentos con garbo y maestría mientras declamaba poesías o entonaba melodiosas canciones desplazando incluso a las damas más experimentadas del lugar, sus refinadas estrategias en el campo amatorio le ganaron favoritismo entre la clientela local, lo que hizo su fama crecer y transcender las fronteras más remotas del desierto.

Y eso lo corroboraba la abultada y selecta cartera de clientes que poseía, hombres de distintas latitudes provenientes de los clanes más famosos, nobles e influyentes se disputaban sus favores ofreciendo cuantiás exorbitantes, en doce meses ejerciendo el oficio ningún otro le había proporcionado tantas satisfacciones materiales; Joyas, caprichos, dinero, viajes, poderosos y acaudalados amantes. Lo que causo que en medio de las envidiosas féminas de su entorno corriese el rumor que entre sus clientes y amantes favoritos se encontraba el soltero más codiciado y disputado por las respetadas y distinguidas jovencitas de la alta alcurnia de sunagakure no sato. pero todo quedaba en rumores por que aun nadie lo había visto asomar su encarnado pelaje por allí, la estela de maliciosos comentarios provocados por la envidia y celos que quedaban a su paso la divertían por que estaba plenamente consciente que aquel hombre de quien hacían referencia siempre estuvo y estaría totalmente fuera de su alcance, aunque no podía evitar que de vez en cuando el dolor del sentimiento que llevaba consigo el cual nunca tuvo valor suficiente de confesar en el pasado le traspasase impiadosa mente el alma..... y es que el era y seria eternamente su estrella inalcanzable... Su sueño imposible.. su secreto amor que guardaba celosamente en lo profundo de su corazón.

el sonido de una campanilla anunciando el comienzo de una nueva jornada la abstrajo de sus pensamientos. ¡Ya era la hora!

se levanto lentamente paso sus manos por la delicada seda del kimono mientras una jovencita enlazaba el obi alrededor de su fina cintura, observo su imagen completa reflejada en el enorme espejo y una amplia sonrisa de complacencia afloro en sus labios y es que de la joven kunoichi esmirriada, tímida, insegura, chillona, ruda y sin modales que había sido en el pasado ya no quedaba nada, ahora era una mujer más desenvuelta y madura en todos los sentidos, en los últimos meses su escuálido cuerpo se había desarrollado notablemente lo cual se evidenciaba en las sutiles curvas que revelaban las delicadas telas de su indumentaria, sus pechos antes planos despuntaban como colinas lo que elevaba su autoestima.

--esta muy linda Hikaru sama! ¿algún danna especial hoy?-- comento muy sonriente la ayudante.

el imprudente y atrevido comentario sorprendió a la castaña mientras su rostro mostraba una irritación perpleja dijo -¡y eso a ti que te importa! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!!!- finalizo fulminándola con la mirada.

--Go... gomen nasai señora no fue mi intención ofenderle.. yo.. yo solo intentaba ser amable-- dijo la joven ayudante totalmente avergonzada.

un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios de la castaña - -lo se.... pero presta atención a mis palabras! .. debes tratar de ser más cuidadosa ahorrate tu amabilidad que aquí solo encontraras la intransigencia. lo único que debes hacer es ser más responsable con lo que te demandan tus superioras, que todo este al día y no dar motivos a los reproches se discreta y te aseguro que te ahorraras muchos problemas-- dijo relajando los ánimos.

-ahora retirate - con un gesto en sus manos le indico la puerta de salida.

-¡si señora! Con permiso- contesto la joven y con la mirada fija en el suelo salio de la habitación. Hikaru la observo abandonar el recinto, debía admitir que aquella chiquilla desde que fue asignada para servirle como su Maiko personal le simpatizaba. La ingenuidad que de ella fluía le recordaba así misma un par de años atrás cuando llego aquella casa como una ingenua aprendiz, siempre tan amable y dispuesta ayudar consiguiendo solo la burla, el desprecio y malos tratos de sus futuras compañeras de oficio.

Miro el reloj que yacía en la cómoda y se apresuro a calzar sus sandalias saliendo a toda prisa de la profusa habitación, mientras el sonido de sus pasos cortos y pausados resonaban sobre el piso de madera lustrada, zigzagueo a través de angostos corredores de paredes decoradas con grabados sencillos y tradicionales al final encontró una puerta la abrió y penetro a un amplio pasillo que la condujo hasta una sala espaciosa que atravesó a toda prisa sin detenerse a mirar a algunas compañeras que tomaban un breve descanso, mientras avanzaba podía oír la suave música y las voces cada vez más cercanas al final del corredor vislumbro la entrada principal que dio paso a un balcón con imponentes escalinatas de mármol blanco, comenzó el descenso por los peldaños de superficie grande apoyada en el amplio pasamanos de nogal y forja dorada, se detuvo por unos instantes a contemplar desde los escalones el lujoso salón atiborrado que se extendía frente a ella y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ante el fructífero espectáculo y es que como era costumbre cada noche los más exigentes y poderosos comensales ávidos por degustar nuevas y estimulantes experiencias visitaban el Burdel más famoso y elitista de todo el país del viento el elegante y sofisticado "molino de arena."

**Nota:**

**Oiran: Es una cortesana de alto rango en Japón.**

**Hiraku: nombre Japones femenino significa "La que brilla".**

**Maiko: Es una aprendiz de Geisha.**

**Gome Nasai: Disculpe ("Lo Siento").**

**Este fic sera una historia corta espero que sea del agrado de los fan anti por favor ya saben comentarios y criticas directo a la cajita feliz de los Review.**

**Gracias Totales!**


End file.
